Stupid Cupid
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: 23th chapter up! (1st edition to Cupid Chronicles) What happens when you combine a near-sighted cupid with a cold, Kagome, and everyman in Japan. Well of course it's a angry hanyou.


Hi this Simply Hopeless here starting off with my new story and I hope you enjoy. As you should know, I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this story. This title of the story should some it up. So happy reading. And review, review review, review!!!!!!!!!!!! +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Stupid Cupid  
  
Chapter One: The One who Shot Kagome  
  
THE LITTLE BOY'S POV  
  
(Achoo) 'What a time to catch a cold,' thought the little boy behind the newspaper he was holding. (Achoo) The paper shook as he blew his nose on a tissue. 'I'm gonna' just finish my assignment and then go home to get some chicken noodle soup,' thought the little boy. He pulled down his newspaper to peek at the couple in front of him.  
  
There sat a pretty girl with black hair and the warmest brown eyes. She wore a yellow summer dress with her light blue short coat. She was sipping daintily at her chocolate milkshake.  
  
The boy sitting in front of her on the other side of the table seemed normal from far away but from close up he was less then normal. He wore the baggy blue jeans and white shirt of a normal teenager but that wasn't the thing that needed to be paid attention to. It was the baseball cap and more specifically the thing underneath the baseball cap. If you paid close attention you could see the hat moving a little.  
  
People might think that the boy had very light blond hair but the boy new for a fact that it was silver. His thick silver hair fell all the way to his behind. His golden eyes, another hint that he wasn't normal, looked up at the pretty girl every chance he got without being noticed by her. His hands that looked like he had claws instead of finger nails, wrapped around his glass cup of milkshake.  
  
The little boy watched fascinated as the girl caught the now startled boy across from her looking at her. He blushed slightly and the boy turned his head quickly to look at his milkshake in his hands. He began to drink quickly from his vanilla milkshake and the girl watch fascinated as he finished the whole thing in a minute. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
KAGOME & INUYAHSA POV  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in amazement as he saw Inuyasha drink all his milkshake quickly in his nervousness. "Uh, Inuyasha. Don't you think you drunk that a little to quickly," said Kagome, her straw lay forgotten inside her parted lips.  
  
"Why Kagome?" said Inuyasha curiously as he looked at her. "I don't see anything WRONG!" said Inuyasha as he clutched his head at his last words. His face turned blue and he shivered as he clutched his head.  
  
"Oh my god Inuyasha you have brain freeze," said Kagome as she looked concerned. "Why didn't you tell me this was going to happen!" said Inuyasha cradling his head. "I didn't think you would be stupid enough to drink the whole thing that quickly!" yelled Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha was about to say something in response when he heard someone laugh softly to themselves. He turned his head quickly and saw a little boy wearing glasses quickly throw his newspaper back up to cover himself. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
THE LITTLE BOY'S POV  
  
"That was to close," whispered the boy to himself, 'I better just do this and get the heck out of here." When he was sure that Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to him he quickly put down the paper and straightened his glasses.  
  
The boy was ordinary in his way but his appearance wasn't really the case with him. He had curly blond hair and big blue eyes that gave him a look of innocence till you saw the twinkle of mischief in his eyes. He was around Sota's age and would look simply cute if he got rid of his glasses that wanted to slip from his nose. But you'll find out what he really was in a little while so back to what he was doing.  
  
He pulled out an invisible arrow from his quiver of arrows and strung it silently on his invisible bow he quickly pulled back his bowstring and let go to watch the arrow hit with deadly accuracy into Kagome's side. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
KAGOME & INUYASHA'S POV  
  
Inuyasha watched in surprise as an arrow full of light pierced Kagome in the side. Kagome eyes widened and she gasped in total surprise. Without looking to see how Kagome reacted he looked at the boy who was behind the newspaper before and growled under his breath.  
  
His eyes fastened on the bow that the little boy had in his hand and the arrow that he quickly placed to his arrow and pulled the string. The arrow was released when the boy sneezed and let go of the bowstring by accident. Inuyasha instinctively ducked when he saw the arrow aimed at him and felt as the glowing pink arrow whizzed towards him and past his back.  
  
"Hello Kagome what are you," but his words were cut off as the arrow pierced his stomach. Inuyasha watched in surprise as he saw that boy Hoho that Kagome saw sometimes eyes widen in surprise.  
  
Inuyasha didn't wait either to see what happen to that boy as he quickly rushed to the little boy who had quickly got up. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
THE LITTLE BOY'S POV  
  
The little boy watched in surprise as the boy with the silver hair dodged his arrow that he accidentally let loose to soon. He couldn't help because he came over with a powerful sneeze that mad him instinctively let go of the bowstring to cover his mouth.  
  
He then watched in horror as it pierced the boy he knew had to have been Hojo. And then he looked surprised as the angry boy with the silver hair grabbed the little boy by the scruff of his neck. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AUTHOR'S POV  
  
"What did you just do to Kagome? Why'd you shot her and tried to shoot me with that arrow?" Inuyasha growled in a threaten voice. 'How could he see my invisible arrows,' thought the boy as he large blue eyes widened in fright. He then hit his hand against his forehead, "Duh, he's a demon. Well half demon, but anyway he could see my arrows because he isn't human."  
  
"How did you know that kid!" growled Inuyasha louder. "Did I just say that aloud before," said the boy looking curiously at the angry hanyou's eyes.  
  
"Yes you did and if I don't get some answers quick I'm gonna' turn you into a shish-ca-bob. Tell me who you are and why you injured Kagome!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you mean, she's fine," said the little boy a little annoyed. Inuyasha turned his head and gasped in surprise at what he saw. He dropped the little boy who he had held up and turned his body all the way around. His body vibrated with his growl at the sight he saw.  
  
There was Kagome holding onto Hojo's hand and blushing as she looked at him with lovesick eyes. And he almost leapt at Hojo when he kissed Kagome on the mouth. "What did you do to them, kid! Who are you?" said Inuyasha as he looked with angry gold eyes at the little boy.  
  
The little boy got himself up from the floor and brushed at his clothes. He fastened annoyed blue eyes at Inuyasha. "That could have been you kissing Kagome. But no, you had to duck and let Hojo get hit with my arrow," said the little boy.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Inuyasha more then a little confused. "I mean that I'm Cupid! You know the guy from legend who shoots people with my love arrows and now guess who's in love with each other," said the boy angrily as he pushed his glasses back on his nose.  
  
Inuyasha looked stunned and his heart almost jumped out of his chest. 'It could've been me kissing Kagome. Not that Hoho person who likes Kagome,' thought Inuyasha helplessly.  
  
"But you couldn't be Cupid! Could you?" said Inuyasha helplessly. "The one and only," said the little boy smiling crookedly, "Here's my business card." The boy handed Inuyasha a small white card with the word's 'Cupid' in elegant deep red letters.  
  
"Then that means," said Inuyasha not wanting to finish. "Yep, you screwed up big time. Well I messed up a bit to by sneezing and not suspecting that you would duck from my arrow, but oh well," said the boy shrugging.  
  
"You're going to fix this, right?" said Inuyasha as he grabbed the scruff of the boy's neck again and looked helplessly as his Kagome was kissing that creep Hoho.  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha, I have a date with some chicken noodle soup. I should have took sick leave earlier but I thought I could squeeze you to lovebirds in," said the boy. "You will help me Cupid!" growled Inuyasha.  
  
"Sorry, can't. I'm (achoo) sick as you can see. I'll swing back later. But I have one piece of advise to you," said the boy seriously. "What is that," said Inuyasha with a little hope.  
  
"Don't kill Hojo in a fit of jealousy, or Kagome will never forgive you," said the boy and vanished into thin air.  
  
Inuyasha looked sadly at his last hope disappeared in thin air and then couldn't help but fasten his eyes on Kagome who was still kissing Hojo. "Easier said then done," he said under his breath. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ So how did you like my story? Review me if you want me to continue with the story. The next chapter coming is called 'The green eyed monster called Jealousy.' So please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
